Dangerous Liaisons
by purestheartslove
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go like this, Caroline just came to look for her friend but instead she met him and her world changed. Or maybe she changed his. Set in 1492.
1. Prologue: Unexpected Arrival

_I had a request asking for a drabble during the sacrifice time, where Caroline is Katherine's sister or friend, she goes to the Mikaelson castle looking for her and Klaus takes a fancy to her ?_

 _But since I really liked the idea I will be turning this in a multi-chap which I will write in the future._

 _Hope you'll enjoy_

* * *

 _England, 1492._

Music filled the air, sounds of trumpets and harps melding together as they created joyous melodies that floated around everyone, lavish gowns and tunics could be seen as they covered the lords and ladies wearing them, those who were unsuspecting of the threats surrounding them, of what monster they were celebrating in honor of.

Footsteps of newly arrived guests could be heard as a well dressed man entered, followed closely by a petite brunette who was in awe of the scene in front of her, her doe eyes surveyed the ballroom trying to absorb as much as she could of what she was seeing.

Her companion stopped and bowed as a tall handsome man approached and when his eyes fell on her she gracefully curtsied, her brown orbs curiously glancing over him. Their gazes met and she saw his eyes flash with recognition, she would have frowned in bewilderment had it not been for Trevor's voice breaking the moment.

"My lord, meet Katerina Petrova" he introduced, the lord stepped forward and gently lifted her raised hand to kiss it. He didn't linger, just gave a chaste touch.

"Katerina, meet the lord Elijah Mikaelson, the host's brother" She blinked in surprise and her mouth fell into an O, she thought he was the one who invited her, nervously she asked.

"And, where is the host, my lord?"

"fashionably late, he likes to make an entrance". Just as he said this, he heard the mummer and chatter of their guests cease and he turned his head to see his brother walking in their direction with an aura of confidence, the attendants doing a marvellous job of emptying his way.

"Introducing the lord Niklaus Mikaelson".

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me" he said as he stood in front of them. "Call me Klaus".

tentatively Katrina smiled and gave him a curtsey.

Klaus smirked as he inspected the doppelganger in front of him. Satisfaction filled him as he saw everything come into play like he wanted, his curse would be broken and he would be free. He could already feel his wolf as it sensed the taste of its release from the cage that held it captive, eagerly howling at the thought.

As he asked the petite girl for a dance to begin his plan in motion, he couldn't help but think that soon, very soon he will have everything he has ever desired.

* * *

"What will be your next move, Niklaus?" Elijah inquired as he came to stand beside him, both looking out of the window, sipping on their glasses of wine.

"You mean with the doppelganger?" Klaus said " I have no worries, she seems like a sweet girl, with the help of little seduction, I will have her ready by the time of the sacrifice".

"Your arrogance will be your downfall".

Chuckling, he said "I already cannot be killed, Elijah, and after my wolf is free I will be more invincible than ever".

His brother didn't reply, only sighed like he wanted to ridicule him he paid him no attention however just finished drinking and passed his glass to one of the servants.

His eyes searched for Katrina until it settled on her and Trevor talking among themselves, cheerfully he walked into their direction and when they noticed him they stopped their chatter.

"How are you enjoying the evening?" he asked, putting on the facade of a perfect gentleman.

"It's very entertaining though I am afraid we must leave".

"This late into the night, I refuse" he said, his face falling into a flawlessly concerned mask.

"Trevor will deliver me to my residence, there's no need to worry".

"Nonsense, if you'd accept, my guest chambers will be ready in merely an hour, you could stay here, just for the evening, it will be safer to travel in the morning, don't you agree Trevor?" he asked, though there was a warning in his voice and Trevor hurriedly added

"I think lord Klaus is right, there might be danger on our way, it'd be wise you stay here, I will come by tomorrow and deliver you safely to your home, I promise".

The girl's eyes fidgeted between them then sighed and mumbled her acceptance. Klaus gave her one of his signature smirks, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

 _Perfect._

* * *

"Good morning, Katerina". Elijah greeted as he caught sight of their guest, dressed in one of his sister's dresses with a small charming smile on her face.

"Good morning, my lords" she replied. Elijah gestured for her to join them on the dining table and she did so pulling out a chair and comfortably settling on it

"I trust your sleep was comfortable? " he asked.

"Yes, very much so, again thank you for your hospitality, it's very much appreciated".

"There's no need for thank you's, love" Klaus said interrupting the conversation "after all what kind of host would I be if I didn't take good care of my guests"

She smiled nervously in response before taking a deep breath.

"I was wondering when Trevor will be able to come so he could take me home".

The two brothers shared a look, Klaus subtly nodded then returned his attention to the brunette. Gently he grasped her hand so she'd look him and the eyes. Once their gazes met, his pupils dilated.

"You are going to stay here as long as I want you to, you will not object, you will not ask about going home and you will not think anything of it",

Swiftly she repeated his instructions, her eyes dazed and glassy, confirming that his compulsion took root.

They all continued their breakfast normally as if nothing happened and Klaus smiled feeling his hope for freedom grow.

* * *

One week later and things were sailing as smoothly as ever.

Katerina was easily falling tangled in his web of false charm that he weaved for her, completely unsuspecting of the terrible fate that awaited her. 'Her innocence was truly a gift' he mused as they walked through the garden. Elijah following a few feet behind them with a far away look in his eyes.

Hearing his name being called, he spotted one of his servants running into their direction, looking tired from all the distance he had to take.

"What is it, Frederick? " Elijah asked.

" my lord….there is…..at the gates…...for you" the servant replied struggling to catch his breath.

"It's okay, just try to breath" Katerina said kindly. When it seemed like he was taking too much time, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going, Niklaus!?"

"the lad mentioned something about the gates, I'll go see what all the fuss is about".

Approaching the front entrance, he saw two of his men seemingly having an intense argument with someone

"now what is going on here?" his authoritative voice silenced everyone, the men faced him and immediately bowed, allowing him to see who they were talking to.

Behind them he saw a young woman wearing a thick cloak with the hood covering her head, blonde locks framing her face and fiery blue eyes that shone like diamonds caught his attention and judging by the simple clothing she wore, he guessed she was from a nearby village.

He arched his eyebrow at them, making his question loud and clear but surprisingly it was the woman who spoke "I am looking for Katerina" her chin jutted out bravely "and I was told she is here".

Internally he frowned, from what Trevor told him the girl had no friends or family in England making his plans that much easier to be carried out.

"And why was I not told about this?"he asked, directing the question to the men who seemed like they wanted the earth to swallow them whole.

"probably because of all the murderous glares you keep shooting them" the blonde mumbled under her breath, had he not been a vampire he wouldn't have heard her and for some reason he found himself amused at her brashness.

He didn't wait for the men to answer, simply gestured for her to follow him and she did so eyeing him with caution.

"I suppose you'd like to see Katerina " he said and she nodded, her eyes basking in the green surrounding them.

It was in this moment of silence he wondered if the girl could prove to be a thorn in his side but he decided not to rush doing anything until he knew just how deep her relationship with the doppelganger really is.

Approaching the manor he found himself extending his hand

"Klaus"

Tentatively she wrapped her hand around his shaking it instead of allowing him to kiss it like it was customary.

"Caroline" she said and he found himself liking the name.

Untangling their hands he led her inside "now come on love you asked for your friend did you not?"

* * *

"Caroline?!" came out Katerina's shocked voice, baffled at seeing her friend here, the blonde spotting her friend ran to envelop her in a bone crushing embrace.

"I have missed you" said Caroline and the brunette chuckled at how Caroline-like she sounded

"I have missed you, too" A big genuine smile bloomed on the brunette's face, happy to finally come face to face with her friend. She removed her arms from around the blonde

"How did you know I was here?"  
"You mentioned a Trevor when you told me about the celebration you were attending and so when you didn't come home, I went to ask him".

At the brunette's raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes. "Alright I may have threatened to chop his arms off if he didn't tell me where you were".

Both Klaus and Elijah were watching the scene in front of them curiously, feeling the giddiness as it practically bounced from the two girls.

"You must stay here for the day" the brunette said excitedly "can she?"

Something flashed in the blonde's eyes through it disappeared before he could decipher it, nevertheless he nodded his agreement.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Caroline came and she and Katerina were chatting ever since exhausting every possible topic they could speak about.

"Kat, why didn't-" A knock resonated cutting off what Caroline was about to say. The door opened and one of the servants entered bowing his head

"My lord, a storm was spotted just now"

"What?" Caroline said, panic appearing on her face. She turned to her friend "how can I possibly travel home, now?"

Before the girl could reply, Klaus jumped in "you can stay here" Elijah shot him a look in his direction and he could've rolled his eyes, no doubt Elijah with his irritating nobility would foolishly think he done this out of some kindness buried deep in his heart.

He set his eyes on Caroline though watched as she remained silent, her gaze calculating but he knew the moment she accepted, her eyes conveying her agreement.

He shot her a smirk "welcome for the night, love".

* * *

 _Don't hesitate to leave your reviews, they mean the world to me3_

 _Love, Me_


	2. We Play Our Own Games

**hey everyone I'm back with an update, so sorry for the long wait but real life was totally not helping, here's the next chapter.**

 **Also big thanks to anyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this thing, I was honestly floored at the response this story got and it was really encouraging,**

 **so without further ado,**

* * *

The bed squeaked as Caroline shifted restlessly on it trying to go to sleep. Her body felt exhausted and sore from the journey she made but she couldn't rest, still. And even though the, mattress was soft for some reason it felt uncomfortable against her skin, preventing her from drifting off.

Giving up, she sat and threw the blankets to the side standing to pull the robe Katerina had lent her and tied it around her body.

She took a gas lamp from the side table and lighted. Opening the door, she stepped outside in the dark empty hallways. The castle void from any noise except for some rattling in what she suspected to be the kitchen.

Quietly, she navigated her way through the manor exploring the various rooms.

Coming upon a big door, her curiosity peaked and although she knew she probably shouldn't, she found herself turning the handle and entering.

Her eyes widened as she saw masses of books, ranging from old to new, staring back at her. Her gaze fidgeted around, astonished at the number of books that were laid in front of her. A smile tugged at her lips and hurriedly she disposed of the lamp on one of the furniture, wanting to take a closer look.

Gingerly, she picked up one of the old looking ones, brushing the cover with her hand delicately. She flipped the first page open, reading the words silently, mouthing them though not voicing any. A look of wonderment crossed over her face as she began to get lost in the pages.

"Do you like books?" a voice curiously asked, breaking her out of her trance. Shocked, she whipped around, hands clutching her heart as she felt it beating erratically, almost bursting out of her chest.

She spotted the man from earlier, _Klaus_ , sitting on one of the plush looking chairs. He looked at her expectantly and she realized he was still waiting for an answer to his question. Kneeling, she picked the book that she dropped in her surprise, placing it in its place.

"Yes" she replied "I do".

He nodded and stood up, facing a near shelf, a thoughtful expression on his face "fascinating aren't they?" he said "all of the knowledge the human mind had created whether it was from a few years ago or a hundred, born from different minds and places, all of it laid in front of you, bound in words, right under your fingertips". His voice took that of an alluring essence as if telling a story and although she tried not to, she found herself mesmerized at the way he was describing a passion of hers.

"What usually strikes your fancy?" he asked.

"I prefer the old myths, the tales of the Greek and Roman gods, how they destroyed the world and then rebuilt it on their whims." she paused "there's something strangely human about it".

Klaus shot her an admiring look at her answer.

"You would like Greece, it's a beautiful country filled with beauty and history" he said, changing the subject "Rome more so".

Caroline opened her mouth, about to say something but closed it like she was hesitating, he looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied as she played with the hem of her chemise that was peeking from under the thick robe.

"Oh come on now, love, you can tell me anything" he said cheekily.

She raised her eyebrows "anything?"

"Anything" he repeated. "You'll find that I am open to any criticism"

She blinked at him and crossed her arms in front of her, leaning against the back of one of the chairs.

"It must be nice, mustn't it" she asked, a faraway look in her eyes, but by the tone in her voice he knew she wasn't looking for any sort of answer. "To have all these people who do things for you, take you places" a somber expression settled on his face replacing the light hearted one that was there seconds before.

"Though it does beg the question, how many of these people did you threaten or harm for you to be able to do so".

"You're making assumptions" he gritted out, teeth clenched and eyes hard.

"Am I?" she asked and he did not like the sureness in her voice, like he was somehow laid bare in front of her for her to clip all his secrets.

"I have seen the fear in those men's eyes at the gates earlier" she continued, her gaze defiant, cutting through anything in front of them like sharp blades "and besides we both that anything anyone thinks has some reason behind it".

"So if I were truly making assumptions" _'and I doubt it' she added in her mind_ "You will have to ask yourself, whatever made me believe so".

She didn't wait for him to say anything walking out of the room and leaving him standing alone with only the filled shelves and the sound of the rain pouring outside as his only companion.

* * *

The next morning came sooner than expected. The castle bursting with life as the servants moved around, each one hurrying to complete their daily chores.

Klaus walked down the stairs, not paying any attention to the servants that passed him.

He stepped into the dining room, surprised to find Elijah and the doppelganger settled in front of each other, eating their breakfast while seemingly engrossed in whatever it is they were discussing.

He cleared his throat, the action grabbing the focus of the two in front of him.

"Niklaus".

"Elijah, Katerina" he nodded towards them both as he took a seat, his eyes scanning the room in search for one particular blonde in mind.

"She is upstairs in her room" the doppelganger said answering his unasked question.

He frowned inwardly "and why did she not come down" he asked.

"She said she felt a little tired and would like it if she could rest" the girl replied.

"Oh". He sighed, his thoughts unwillingly shifting to the ferocious blonde upstairs growing annoyed as he recalled their encounter yesterday, how she had left him utterly speechless at her sharp observations, how for the first time he was at loss at how to reply to a mere human.

His plans had not expected such a thing to happen, when he started their conversation he did it with the intention of figuring her out, just so he could see where she will fit in his game of chess.

Sighing, he stood up and turned to the door.

"Where are you going? We are yet to finish"

"I've lost my appetite" Klaus said shortly, heading out of the room.

* * *

Caroline huffed as she buried her head deeper in the pillows, trying to command her body to sleep. She had no desire to join the 'hosts' downstairs and come face to face with a particular lord and so had told Katerina she needed to rest.

Thinking back to yesterday's exchange, she recalled vividly how she had shocked him with her blunt remarks. In her opinion, he certainly deserved it, he was egotistical, arrogant and she could not ignore that aura of melancholy that surrounded him no matter how much time he tried to hide it under his charming attitude.

Breaking out of her train of thought, she heard a knock on the door. Contemplating whether or not to open it or not. She stood up and turned the handle only to be greeted by none other than _Klaus_ standing there.

"Good morning, love", he said, looking as chirp as ever and she frowned, the anger and fury from yesterday still fresh, moving to shut the door in his face but his hand pushed it preventing it from closing.

"Don't be angry, love" he murmured no doubt sensing her ire, "We had a little spat I'm over it".

With a deceivingly sweet smile she bit out "Ah, well I am not" hoping he'd get the message and leave, when it seemed he had no intention of doing so, she sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Giving her an innocent look, he answered "I merely came to inquire about your well doing, Katerina did mention you were feeling a bit tired"

"You honestly expect me to believe that you came to check on me out of some goodness in your heart, do you take me for a fool?" she asked incredulously.

"I would never". He said putting his hand on his chest as if she insulted him, and had she been in another mood she would have scoffed at his dramatic act that should have convinced her of his "good" intentions but right now her fingers itched to punch him in the face.

"Well as you can see, I'm well, so you can go now" for the second time she attempted to close the door but still Klaus would not let it. An annoyed look passed her face and she was vaguely aware that it may have resembled snarling.

"And leave one of my guests unserved in her room, absolutely not" he said though she sensed a hint of mocking in his tone like he was playing a game, daring her to step out of it.

She is confused, she can admit that but she won't allow it to show.

"Well I assure you I'll be fine" she quipped.

"Sweetheart-"

"I am not your sweetheart" she muttered her voice hard, finding his terms of endearment rather intimate.

He sighed "well it seemed like we reached a impasse" a mischievous glint in his eyes "I'd rather you join us but you wish not to".

frowning, she said "I don't you understand why you are so insistent that I come down stairs", Voice pitching in puzzlement.

"It's for my own reasons".

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?".

He chuckled "not in the slightest"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said "fine, do you have a solution for this impasse as you call it"  
"Well, there is something in my chambers that I need so while I take it you could get dressed" he paused "if you agree of course" smiling, he attempted to play his unfit role of a gentleman.

She didn't say anything at first assessing him with her steel like eyes, probably weighing her decision ' _smart girl he'll give her that_ ' before she muttered out a yes.  
"Now if you'll excuse me" she said, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Klaus walked down the hallway, a parchment with some of his instructions that was to be handed to one of his lackeys snugly resting in his palm.

A small quirk of his lips appeared as he approached his desired hallway though it vanished as fast as it came as he heard the lack of human heartbeat.

He hurried to the chamber, almost ripping the door from its hinges, his suspicion confirmed when the empty room greeted him. Feeling the beginning of anger swell inside him, he sped down to the main floor.

He still heard the telltale sign of the doppelganger and Elijah in the sitting room but he decided against asking them about the blonde, after all his brother could probably begin to think that he somehow gave his curse a back thought _'as if'_ and well he'd rather not have that talk, he thought with an eye roll.

He'd rather set out on locating Caroline.

After all he does not like being fooled, no matter at how little a thing.

* * *

Out of all the places he thought he would find her in, this was the last one he expected.

Drenched in water, her cloak absolutely soaked, she was standing in front of one of the horses, stroking its neck and running her fingers through its mane, her face the perfect image of contentment.

He refrained from approaching her, preferring to observe the blonde as she coddled the mare instead. However it seemed she had other plans as her back suddenly tensed and her face head turned to the side shooting him an annoyed look as she spotted his figure.

"Are you serious?" she said exasperatedly "Can you not take a hint?"

"I believe I was promised something". He said, choosing not to answer her.

"Oh, really?" she asked mockingly, hands still petting the horse.

"I thought we had an agreement" He said, moving to stand beside her.

"Well I have no interest in making deals with the devil, no matter how small" replied Caroline "And don't even think of giving me this pained look as if I insulted you, it does not faze me in the slightest nor does it fit you".

He chuckled "I suppose it doesn't".

"I am not a game, you know" she said after a moment of silence and he shot her a curious look at her statement.

"Why would you think I consider you as such?"

"I have seen the way you look at me, like I am some sort of entertainment or a puzzle for you to solve. I am not either of those things" she answered, voice slightly raised toward the end.

He could almost laugh. This was the second time (or was it the third?) that she done this, surprised him yet again with her observations and well he was never the one to disregard such intelligence and Caroline seemed to have plenty.

His musing was cut short as the rattling of thunder and beams of lightning flashed, the pouring intensifying more if it was possible. They both headed inside with Klaus walking a few feet behind her watching her as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her for some warmth.

She had gotten a lot of things correctly but one thing she missed.

She wasn't a puzzle but she was a mystery.

One he'd be delighted to solve.

* * *

 **Hope you had a good time reading this. What do you think of Caroline and Klaus's "relationship"? Am I going too fast? or too slow? Are the characters wildly OOC or moderate enough that you recognize them? Was there a specific interaction you liked? Something you'd like to be explored? Anything else you want to point out.**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, I love hearing your reviews.**

 **XOXO, Me**


	3. They see distractions in a different way

**I'm Back, hopefully with an enjoyable update! For thpse who wanted/enjoy Katholine friendship, there's plenty here, also no klaroline, sorry but there'll be more, I promise. I just need to step up things for the plot**

* * *

Later in the afternoon both Klaus and Elijah retreated into their private sitting chamber, needing to 'discuss' some of the latest matters, leaving both of the girls to entertain themselves in one of the the warm rooms of the castle, the weather misty and chilly from the heavy pouring outside.

While Elijah was overlooking the deliverance of the the instructions to some of their 'minions', Klaus was sitting opposite him, finishing the last details of the supposedly aztec legend that was to be handed to a werewolf pack on the borders of England.

His plan was simple really, spreading the false rumor of the curse of the sun and the moon using the old aztec descriptions would have vampire and werewolves rush to break it (or so they think), leading themselves straight to him, finding a vampire would be little to no problem, they were easily obtainable and he could turn one without any problems should the need arise but a werewolf on the other hand was much rarer and his little decoy would insure that having a werewolf at his disposal would not be a hardship.

If all went according to plan _and he would make it so,_ his curse would be broken by the next full moon which as luck would have it was three weeks away, making him feel as elated as ever.

"So-" his thought took a pause as Elijah began speaking "it's almost over, isn't it"

A small genuine smile bloomed on the soon to be hybrid's face "It most certainly is".

"May I ask what do you plan to do after your curse is broken" Elijah, the ever so so gracious and polite _and cunning_ , asked giving him his full attention. Klaus discreetly lifted his eyebrows at the abrupt turn of the conversation, having a gut feeling that whatever it is his brother wanted to discuss was _far_ from the current subject, but he answered none the less.

"Oh well you know" a mirthful gleam entered the younger original's eyes "I'd have places to go, wolves to turn, a _Mikael_ to slaughter" he curled his tongue around the last sentence, allowing his brother but a glimpse into his plans "nothing out of the ordinary, brother". he ended his small little speech with a cheeky grin.

"You want to go after father". Elijah stated, somewhat surprised, _and yes he's taking joy in the fact that he could still be able to catch his brother by surprise._

"I _will_ go after Mikael" Klaus spat, the familiar title his brother addressed the person he loathed the most annoying him to no end.

"How?"

Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes "you forgot that I will be the strongest creature in the world in but mere weeks, Mikael's silly little games would no longer be worthy of the constant hide and seek route, I'd kill him and well...this little fairytale would come to an end".

His brother didn't reply, whether contemplating his plans or absorbing his little statements or both, he could not tell.

"Oh for goodness sake Elijah, spit whatever it is you want to say out" he sighed as he went to the little cabinet in the corner digging a bottle of red wine and pouring some in a glass, waiting for his brother to ask the question he knew was itching to be out.

"What of our siblings?" he said at last and Klaus shot him a curious, yet reproachful look.

"What of them?"

"Finn, Kol and Rebekah. will you finally wake them from this slumber you forced on them or will you yet again choose the easy way out".

"You say that as if I hadn't done it for their protection" Klaus muttered somberly.

"I know what the circumstances of their daggering were brother, you forgot that I have helped you to put down Kol so the news of his massacres would not reach father's ear and that it was a family's decision to keep Finn asleep from fear that, after what happened in the 1100's, he would try to kill himself and Rebekah…."

"Rebekah would have led herself straight to slaughter with her latest escapades of her little search for grand love had I not intervened" Klaus finished, his eyes growing hard.

"At least consider it" Elijah calmly yet, strongly pleaded. "This is what you owe them Niklaus, we are your family the least you could do is not to cart us around in coffins".

Klaus sighed "I will" a look of relief flooded his brother's face "and just so you know I did not need your grand speech for me to do this, I planned to wake them all up after I successfully disposed of Mikael".

The older original nodded "Well, now that we have settled this, I would like to know about.."

"Woah Elijah, you're changing conversation topics today more than you change clothes". Klaus joked earning him a scowl to which he rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said, making a motion in the air.

"What of that girl that had shown up yesterday, Caroline I believe?"

The blond haired man almost choked on his drink, whatever he imagined his brother wanting to inquire about was not this, he thought perhaps more details about the ritual or something of other importance, bloody hell, he even thought he'd ask about Katerina but not _this_.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked suspiciously

"Well, I for one would've thought you would get rid of her and yet she is staying here in our home, so why haven't you?"

"I am allowing myself a little reward" he answered, partially truthful "For my greatest efforts in breaking mother's nasty little spell, I permitted myself an enjoyable indulgment"

"Well, I hope she is to your taste". Elijah's smooth yet disapproving voice commented

"She's feisty" he said.

"She seems as such". The older vampire replied. "Still that doesn't explain how she fits in your _charade_ , as one would call it".

Klaus sighed irritably "You ask too many questions".

"I merely want to make sure that you have not lost sight of what is important".

Feeling his anger peaking, Klaus faced his brother, his face a mask void of emotion except for his eyes that showed just how irked he was, putting his hand over his brother's shoulder as if it was meant as a comforting gesture, his voice was but a mere whisper .

"Don't ever think that I could be distracted by what the lesser men could, Elijah and never _ever_ for a moment think that I do not know what matters the most, not when it comes to my freedom".

As his brother walked toward the window, Elijah moved to leave, knowing the air would be tense for the day, pausing at the door as Klaus spoke

"Make sure to send for Trevor I want to have a word with him".

* * *

As the soothing lullaby her friend hummed floated around her, Caroline felt herself relax, Katerina's fingers went through the blonde's hair as she untangled some of the knots. The fire cackled as it burned, its light casting a faint glow on her hair making it shine more.

Caroline sighed contently "I have no clue how is it that you manage such comfortable treatment".

The brunette laughed "If I had known you like it so much I would have done this more". She proved her point by lightly pulling on the strands

"I definitely wouldn't oppose"

Hearing a clash of thunder both of the girls flinched from the rattling.

"This storm does not look like it has any intention of stopping in due time", Katerina muttered, her brows furrowing, The weather in England was not what one would call nice, not by a long shot and at moments like these she wished she could escape to the more exotic countries _but it is not meant to be_ she sighed.

"I hate the rain" Caroline dramatically stated as she snuck a look at the window, the clouds sure did make their plans on staying clear.

Katerina chuckled, giving her a look "liar, you do not".

"I suppose I don't". She agreed, feeling herself being reminded by a day of similar conditions.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed between the two of them as they let the faint warmth wash over them.

"Katerina?"

The brunette hummed in reply.

"Why are you staying here?" Caroline asked, turning to look up at her friend.

"I was invited to".

That was not the answer she wanted. "So? You have been here for more than a week and when I asked you yesterday, you did not answer me".

Feeling herself sweat, the brown eyed girl shifted in her seat "To be fair, we were interrupted".

"Katerina". the blonde warned.

"What? I truly didn't get the chance to".

"You know that is not what I meant".

Biting her lip, she slid from her seat on the plush chair to rest beside her friend on the ground, contemplating what to say, truth be told she was only half sure of the answer herself. She didn't know what is it she was doing here or why. All that her mind could come up with was that she wouldn't, _couldn't_ leave.

"Perhaps marriage" she whispered uncertainly

Caroline frowned at her "Marriage?" she questioned, incredulous.

"I think" Katerina replied "For what other reason could my stay be?"

"It could be possible but..".

Feeling her frustration rise to the surface she interrupted "I know Caroline, I have no wealth, no land to attract a good suitor from the upper class nor am I from the aristocracy moreover I have been banished here, I am practically an orphan".

"You're beautiful and incredibly smart and any man would be lucky to have you" Caroline reassured her "And you're not an orphan, do I seem invisible to you".

The brunette smiled at her, a tear forming in the corner of her eyes at the sincerity in her friend's voice "Of course not, how could someone like you be invisible?" she teased.

"I'm going to take this as a compliment". Caroline said, cracking a grin.

"So who of the fine lords does the lady thinks wants to unite with her, to build a happy home and fill the world with happiness and light wherever they go?" Caroline sarcastically quipped.

"Oh stop being so vexing, it's not ladylike", the brunette half chided then sighed "Honestly, I have no idea, I could say the lord Klaus as he approached me first but he's been dismissive ever since he invited me to stay".

"And do you? want to stay here I mean?" Caroline grit her teeth, nervous about the brunette's answer.

"I….I don't know" she answered truthfully. "I mean what could I possibly go back to the village for, aside from you everyone look at me as if I were a disgrace".

"I don't like them". Caroline whispered.

"Who? The townspeople?"

"The lords of the house" she said mockingly.

Katerina rolled her eyes "You certainly don't seem like you do".

"There's something strange about them" she said defensively.

The brown eyed girl frowned "Strange how?"

Caroline shrugged, unable to explain the strange feeling that has been bubbling over since she had come to this estate, "I don't know yet but all I have seen and heard so far have my instincts telling me they are not to be trusted" wrapping her arms around herself she solemnly whispered "and my instincts are never wrong, _ever_ ".

* * *

"Ah! Trevor, just the lad I was looking for" Klaus calmly called out for the black haired man at the door, gesturing for him to come in.

Nervously he did, bowing in respect before he hesitantly approached the blonde original.

"M-my lord, How are you faring today?"

Klaus simply smirked, he loved this part, the one where they attempted to be charming and polite trying to decipher his current mood in hope that they would avoid any..mood swings.

Fools.

"Perfectly well, how's Rose?"

Gulping, Trevor replied "Sending her best wishes for you".

"Well do tell her I look forward to seeing her soon".

"O-of course" the vampire said "The lord Elijah told me you wish to speak to me".

"Well he's correct" he told him "I have a few questions and I would like you to answer them".

* * *

 **I hope you liked this, don't forget to tell me what you thought about it**

 **Love, Me**


	4. Before the calm

**I know, I know, it took me a month to get this up but to be fair I had a major writers block that had me tearing my hair off, so there was that! But thankfully I have managed to pull it together and wrote this :)**

 **Thanks for lilycolloway for being a wonderful beta and for fanfantasticworld for the gorgeous cover, gosh, did you guys see it, I think I'm in love (*-*)**

* * *

The blue eyed blonde sighed tiredly in her sleep as the chirps of the birds outside filled her ears, the sounds efficiently rousing her from the little rest she managed to get.

Moving towards the window she rubbed her eyes, the sunlight foreign and uncomfortable from the darkness her eyes found solace in. Yawning, she unlatched the glass's lock, smiling as she took a look at all the green in front of her.

With the unending amounts of rain that poured down the ground was soaked but thankfully the weather seemed to get better as the hours passed by, the clouds getting lighter and less dark. She could easily say that this has been one of the worst storms she had seen.

Caroline leaned against the wall as she thought of how much time it would take her to get home, with the roads so unfit for travelling she would have to wait for another day to ensure a safe journey.

Her mind eased at the thought of her home again but she frowned as she felt her heart clenching slightly.

* * *

Elijah knocked on the entrance to his brother's study room, pausing before he took a step inside after his brother's soft "come in", after yesterday's argument he was a bit unsure on how to proceed, his brother's volatile temper was something he would rather not deal with.

While this was not the first time a disagreement had risen between and he knew that it would not be the last until his brother dormant side was free, such arguments usually took a few days to be resolved.

Entering the room, he was a bit bewildered at the sight of his brother sitting in front of the fireplace, looking deep in thought.

"I trust your meeting with Trevor went well." He said, alerting his brother to his presence, which turned to look at him.

"Not really." Klaus stated "he was rather useless, if I am being honest."

"When are you not when it suits you." he mirthfully said.

A small throaty laugh bubbled out of the soon to be hybrid. "Don't sound so disappointed, brother, it is not a good look on you." He gestured for him to take a seat and Elijah did so watching his brother's expressions shifting from thoughtful to irked in a span of mere seconds.

"If I may ask, what has you deep in thought?" He hesitantly inquired, his curiosity peaking in spite of himself.

Klaus sighed, "Nothing."

Furrowing his brows in confusion at his brother's cryptic answer, Elijah decided not to give the matter much though; whatever it is that had brother's mind engaged could not possibly be something of importance, lest Niklaus would have reacted.

"I assume you went to meet the duke today."

"Yes, you are not mistaken, although the duke's court was rather uninteresting and dull, but I managed to deliver our warnings quite well."

Klaus simply smirked at the neatly hidden tone of blood in Elijah's tone. "Well, I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself."

Elijah uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, his brother's joke not the bit humorous in his opinion.

"Are there any news on the werewolf pack we've discovered?" the blond asked, his mind immediately going to his unbroken curse.

"Do you not think you are getting increasingly obsessed with your task as you put it?" He deadpanned. "With all due respect but you need to relax otherwise I am afraid there is a chance of you combusting."

"Dear heavens, are you jesting?"

"Yes, I do like to do it from time to time, brother." The older brother said before he stood up.

"Elijah." Klaus called out. "I want you to keep an eye on Katerina from now."

That request had his forehead ceasing in confusion. "Trevor." Klaus whispered in explanation, amusement etched on his face.

Klaus's short answer had his mind reeling to understand, his eyes widening in disbelief when he did so, mouth stifled to stop himself from chuckling at the absurdity of such thought

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, he looked like he wanted to lay mark on her." Sharing him in his amusement, Klaus replied, "I would have killed him had I not known what fools men are when in love with a doppelganger."

"I shall keep a close eye on her, you need not to worry."

* * *

"Katerina" Caroline knocked on the door only for the silence to be her only reply. She frowned at that. Attaching her ear to the wooden surface, she heard the soft snores coming from inside the room, the faint drowsy murmurs of the brunette accompanying them. She smiled, no matter the hard labor she did with her around the hut and how early they had to wake up to start their day, Katerina had never been a morning person, preferring to start her day amongst the afternoon sun instead. A trait she once had but had to grow out of it.

"Not a morning person, is she?" said someone from behind her, making her curse silently and give the longest eye roll in history.

Turning to face her interrupter with what could not be mistaken as anything but a fake smile, "No, she is not." She replied, before marching in the other direction.

Her minimal relief at the temporary solitude vanished as Klaus appeared beside her.

"Yes?"

He shrugged, "just wondering what are you doing up so early."

She mumbled under her breath, "Can you not wonder by yourself?"

"I heard that." He retorted an irritating smirk on his face as he took her figure.

"Well, allow me to compliment you on your joyous mood, good sir, it is most irritating."

"Why, thank you." He returned her gesture.

Caroline sighed walking a step ahead and wanting to withdraw away from the conversation and him before his merry voice stopped her, "You know love, if you keep on walking away from me and closing doors at my face; I will begin to think I have offended you."

"You haven't. I... just need some time by myself." She said, partially true.

She turned around before facing him once again, "I am wondering though, how much time it would take before the roads are safe for travelling once again?"

He lifted his eyebrows, a gesture that read more as a mocking than it was jesting, "Can't wait until you leave here, can you?"

Her eyes hardened and whatever commodity she may have vanished at yet another taunt of his. "As a matter of fact no, I can't."

Klaus tilted his head to the side, posture shaped like a predator studying its prey, and instinctively her body tensed, not for fleeing if necessary but for fighting if attacked. Marveled, he whispered, "There she is."

He took a step towards her making her muscles clench even further, "You, love, make the most interesting of mysteries."

A feminine snarl formed on her face, blood boiling under her skin, "I told you before, I am not some source of entertainment for you."

"You most certainly are not, you made that undeniably clear." He agreed, stepping closer to her with every word and damn her hot stubbornness but she refused to cower away like she was remotely scared, "However your attitude is another story."

She narrowed her eyes, unwilling and uninterested to ask for him to elaborate. He did so anyway, "You know, most people would quake at my presence." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his arrogance but he seemed not care. "You, however, defied me at every turn and had done everything you can to irritate me out of my mind."

She broke whatever chain of words he was about to summon, looking at him as if he lost his mind. "I defied you?" she asked, incredulous. "Do you even realize how self-absorbed you sound?"

"Humor me".

"That you would think that I would deliberately annoy you is beyond ridiculous."

She stepped forward, her body a mirroring image of the one during their conversation in the library, however this time it was like he was prepared for her assault, his face morphing in a perfectly mixture of an offense and defense all at once.

"Contrary to what you might think, you don't have a pleasant personality and I don't like you."

"Dangerous words, love." He whispered.

"About the part where I don't like you or the one where you don't have a pleasant personality?" She retorted, lips twitching to contain the proud smirk she felt.

"Careful, one more nasty word and my unpleasantness might increase." He said a feral glint in his eyes as he allowed his words to settle with the intended meaning.

"Oh, I dare you."

Both locked their eyes in a silent battle, each determining their opponent, refusing for a moment to even give an illusion of backing down.

Suddenly, Caroline blinked, ending the staring match before she allowed a grating saccharin smile to grace her face.

"As much I would love to continue exchanging pleasantries with you lord Klaus, I'd rather set out doing something useful." She said, "So bye now".

Without a pause she marched forward, a victorious smile blooming on her face as smugness filled her, leaving behind her a yet again defeated lord, and by the hands of a village girl nonetheless.

* * *

Brown curls floated through the air as the doppelganger stood in one of the balconies facing the direction of the nearby villages, with lips tilted upwards in contentment as she savored the missed feeling of the sun on her skin.

Momentarily, she wondered if she could ask for a stroll in the gardens, the colors of the flowers from a distance blindly beautiful.

"There you are I've been looking for you." Spoke what could only be Caroline's voice. She turned her head to the side to face her friend.

"I was asleep." She told her.

"Yes, I could hear your snores through the mountains." Caroline said, stepping beside the brunette.

Katerina pursed her lips in a pout, "That was unnecessarily mean."

The blonde grinned, "I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

Rolling her eyes, she pointed towards the flower field below, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Caroline nodded. "Though nothing could surpass our blacksmith's backyard." She added as an afterthought, nose wrinkled at the visual image of said place.

A tinkling laugh fell out of her throat, "Caroline!"

The blonde merely shrugged, "You know what I speak the truth."

Katerina smiled, shaking her, and for a few moments all that could be heard between the friends was comfortable silence, it was broken however by Katerina, noticing Caroline biting her lips nervously.

"Is everything alright?"

Caroline flinched at the sound; eyes blinking as she softly shook her head.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts a little."

"Is everything alright?" Katerina repeated.

"Yes, it's just," Caroline sighed, "I am leaving tomorrow".

* * *

 **What did you guys think of the latest addition to my story. Did you enjoy the klaroline banter? Was there a specific line that had you la** **ughing/interested or just simply enjoyable? Did you think there was some development that had occured between the last KC interaction and this one?**

 **Also what do you think will be Katherine's reaction to Caroline's departure?**

 **Your reviews are tremendously appreciated and if there's anything you'd like to add, feel free to do so, constructive criticism is welcome :)**

 **Have a good day and until next time**


End file.
